Terribly Dark Secrets
by gh0stheart
Summary: Trouble finds Melody, it's a fact, but now she's involved in a whole new type of trouble when she is accused of murdering Daniella Frost. All the while, an army of undead is rising and the only one who might be able to stop it loses his memories. Will He and Melody solve the murder and stop the undead or will they die in the process?
1. The introduction to my life

**Disclaimer: I do not own wizard101 Kingsisle does.**

* * *

"It's been awhile since he died. You can move on. Find someone else. Maybe make a few friends, it's so unnatural for you to be so glum." Isaac told me. I guess he's right, it is unnatural for me to seem unhappy. In fact I'm usually the one that cheers him up.

"Isaac I just can't move on like that. It would just be a betrayal." I said. He just shook his head. "We should get going you know, Professor Balestrom will not be so forgiving this time."

I sighed. It was true Balestrom would not forgive me if I were to be late again so I followed Isaac from Bartleby's roots to the storm classroom. As usual the classroom was crowded making it hard for anyone to see the teacher. He was short, the class was huge this year, so it's a good thing that the Professor's voice is loud. Though I tend to think loud is an understatement, booming would be more correct.

"Good Morning class!" Professor Balestrom said. (More like shouted.) From the desk at the end of the classroom. I quickly found my seat hoping that he wouldn't notice me. He did, of course, but thankfully didn't address me verbally, until the end of the lesson, where he paired us up into groups.

"Melody you are going to work with Reed. Reed you will work with Melody." The Professor told my partner and I as everyone else was leaving. "You two are going to do water samples on all the streets in Wizard City, except Firecat alley. You should start with Unicorn Way." And with those words he tipped his hat and sent us off with the paperwork and passes.

"It's been a while Mel, hasn't it. So how have you and Sean been doing? Oh that's right he's dead." Reed said as soon as we left the Storm classroom. He was still the same Reed as I remember. This assignment was going to be torture.

Reed and I don't have exactly the greatest relationship. Sure he used to be my boyfriend and all, but that was a long time ago, before he decided to dump me a week before a school dance for my enemy Daniella. I still have not quite gotten over that, even though he claims that she "charmed" him into it. Sure Daniella is evil, but she would probably never force a guy into asking her out, even if said guy was dating me at the time.

"Do not mention him again, got it." I told him. "Ooh touchy subject. I should talk more about it." He replied. "You won't if you want to live." I said, and I wasn't kidding. I have had enough of him for a year. Why did he have to take storm as his secondary? He knew that I would be there and he's a Myth wizard, that's like suicide because they have completely different views on everything. There is a reason why they are opposites.

"Fine. Whatever. Why are you still mad at me?" He asked."You know why. Let's just get this project done as fast as we can. Okay?" I responded. "Whatever you want princess." He replied sarcastically. Did he really just call me princess? Yep. He really did.

"Um… is everything alright?" a voice piped up. It was Isaac. "Please tell me that Professor Balestrom didn't put you two together." Surprisingly both Reed and I were silent. That was a rarity in itself since we both like to have our say in everything, even in things that we don't care about.

"So I'm going to take it that he did put you guys together." "That would be correct Isaac." Reed said breaking the silence. "Um… Can I ask a question?" Isaac asked. "Duh. Of course you can. When haven't you been allowed to ask questions?" I told him. "You may." Replied Reed.

"Why do you guys hate each other so much?" He asked. "How to put this nicely. The guy that I had been dating for about 1 year miraculously decides that one week before the school dance he should dump me for Daniella. Then after the dance claims he was 'charmed' into doing it. Wouldn't you be just a little bit upset." I told him. "A little - a little. You've never forgiven me. And she did use a charm. I didn't know what happened that week, or why you were so furious at me until later." Reed said. "Wait you two actually dated and didn't try to kill each other?" Isaac asked surprised.

"Yes, just like we used to be best friends. Always together, until Daniella had broken us apart. With him at her side." I answered. "Hey, I wasn't at her side. I hate her." An agitated Reed said glaring at me. "Why won't either one of you take revenge. By the sound of it she kind of deserves it." Isaac asked.

I wasn't suspecting that from the great balance wizard himself. He's usually the one trying to convince people not to get revenge. Was it apart of some scheme of his? I would not put past him. I know he's my friend and all, but to go as far to trust him in telling me his plans. I wouldn't.

"She would kill me." Reed replied. I stayed quiet knowing that she would definitely kill whoever would get revenge on her. Daniella isn't known for her forgiveness. Sometimes I wonder what I did to her to deserve her hatred, because I have not done anything to wrong her or her so called friends.

 **3 years earlier**

* * *

 _Daniella entered the storm classroom tossing her light blond curls slightly as she walked. Her eyes moved back and forth looking through the crowd of students until they landed on me. She smiled slightly when she saw Reed's playful flirting. She moved between us and sat down paying no attention to anyone as she checked her perfectly manicured nails. I hated girls like that. They only care about themselves and what they look like to the public._

 _"Hi, my names Melody." I said trying to be polite. She rolled her eyes and stopped what she was doing. "I'm Daniella."_

 _"Well that was rude," I thought. I didn't care much. I knew that class would start soon and then I could escape from her. I looked over my shoulder to see Reed. He smiled showing his support. I returned the gesture. I could tell that class was going to be long._

 _The Professor started to talk about the basics of storm. Boring though it was he started every year that way. I guess it's because of all the newbies, correction novices, that appear every year. Normally I'm glad for the refresher. There's a lot that you can forget in the three months of summer break. But now it was annoying. Maybe it was Daniella's energy rubbing off of mine? I don't know._

 _I listened to Professor Balestrom's long and in depth lecture on storm and took notes. I knew that I would probably need them to survive the year._

 _"You are such a geek Melody. Actually taking notes. Come on, I thought you'd be the cool one." She whispered into my ear. "Normally I don't take notes but I was threatened to get higher grades." I said. It was true. My parents would have killed me if I didn't. I usually got the spells, but the papers and tests on knowledge, no. I flunked those._

 _She rolled her pretty blue eyes again and I went back to what I was doing to begin with. Soon class ended and I was back to talking to Reed. That didn't last long, maybe fifteen minutes at the most. He had Myth classes. I felt sorry for him. The Professor was such a jerk. Sometimes I wish I chose Myth as my secondary, then I remembered, Storm is the opposite of Myth and it wouldn't make much sense to me._

 _I laid on the green grass next to the life classroom. Looking up at blossom's beautiful pink flowers. She smiled. She always smiled. It was one of the nicest things about her. Sometimes I wish I could be more like her. Even though she is a tree. Sometimes I wish I could have her pink blossoms for hair instead of my dark red, her darkened bark complexion instead of my extremely pale skin, and of course her ever smiling face._

 _"Hello Melody it's nice to see you this nice autumn day." She said with her wonderfully cheerful voice. "Just hanging out, I have no classes or homework. I guess it's my fault I chose Life as a secondary instead of Myth." I told her. I don't know why I tell her that but I do. Blossom knows more of my secrets than anyone. I don't know why that I feel I can trust her. I guess that's because she has never told anybody the things that I've told her._

 _"Life is a wonderful school, Melody, so you shouldn't worry about that and if you took Myth you probably wouldn't understand it. If you want to try it out wait for 'school of choice week.'" She said. "I might just do that." I replied. The truth was that I was wondering what school I truly belonged in. My parents forced me into Storm, my entire family are diviners, but sometimes I wondered if I were meant for something different._

 _I never was like the rest of my family. Sure I had the creative traits, but I never liked the storm. In fact whenever it would storm when I was younger I would hide. I was always terrified of it. No matter what my parents told me I could not trust it. I guess that's why they forced me to skip the test and choose Storm as my school. They were scared that I would not be like them. That was probably why the art of Divination never made any sense to me._

 _I would never tell my parents that. They would want their only child to be a diviner and be happy as such. But I just can't, no matter what I do, I just can't feel happy where I am. That's why I try to cheer everyone else up and pretend to be happy, because in truth I never am._

* * *

"Why are you being so quiet Melody." Asked Reed snapping me out of my thoughts. "Just thinking." I replied. We were outside Unicorn Way giving our papers to the guard so he would open the gates. Lately the undead have taken over the Wizard City. Almost literally. Every street except Colossus Boulevard is infested with them and it's almost literally impossible to avoid them on the streets. The thing is no one knows where they're coming from. Some theories say that they are coming from the dark cave. Some say that they're coming from Malistaire.

I doubt the theory of Malistaire being the cause of all of the undead. Sure he may have lost his wife to some type of sickness, and he is depressed, but that doesn't mean he would do something like that. Besides what would he have to gain? It wouldn't bring back Silvia. What's dead is dead. If he were to bring her back she wouldn't be the same anyway, she would be without a soul.

"Uh huh, since when are you quiet and not coming up with some type of comeback. I have been talking to you for the last 20 minutes and you have been silent. Please tell me that doesn't happen much because that isn't healthy." He asked me when the guard let us inside Unicorn Way. He soon shut the gate so nothing could escape into Wizard City itself.

The grass in front of us was overgrown and had plenty of weeds. The gazebo looked rundown and old, and the Unicorn statue was covered in vines. It was oblivious that no one took care of this place. It's sad, this place could be so beautiful and now it looks old and rundown.

"Will you answer my question, Melody, I know you hate me but still this is a bit extreme." He said. I must have zoned out again. "What question?" I asked. "I think your response proved it. Just don't zone out when some undead creature attacks." He replied.

I just hope nothing attacks. But chances are that once they realize we're here they will and in hordes.

Crunch!

I whirled around. My heart must have beating faster than ever. I brought out my wand from the pouch in my robes. I got a few strange glances from Reed.

"Hey, careful where you point that thing!" Exclaimed a wizard. Or at least I thought it was a wizard. I don't know, something didn't feel quite right about him. Maybe it's because he's the only thing that might be alive on a street overrun by undead.

"What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed. "I don't remember." He replied. Well this was odd. Of course that was when Reed butted into this strange conversation. "What do you mean you don't remember? You have to remember."

"No, I don't remember anything other than waking up here." The thing in front of me said. I'm not sure if he's alive or dead. I looked over my shoulder at Reed who held an expression of horror. "Can I check your pulse?" I asked politely. I would not touch him without his consent. "Um... Sure - why?" He said looking confused. "So I know if you're alive or not." I answered. "I'm pretty sure I'm alive." He replied.

Before I could check his pulse three skeletons noticed us. They shambled quickly towards me. The person in front of me flipped around to face them. "What are those?" He asked alarmed. "Those are Skeletons - Reed collect the water quickly!" I replied. "Tempestatem Dominus!"

The ground was then covered by mist. While I waited for the rest of the spell to work I looked over at the person next to me. I could see the terror in his green eyes, then I looked over at Reed who was collecting the water samples as fast as he could. This is not how I wanted to die.

Soon Storm Lord poked his head out of the mist and brought out his lightning bolt from the sky. He threw it at the skeletons and dissipated back into the air. They were defeated and Reed collected the water samples. I grabbed the person next to me's arm. It was cold but I could feel life. "Let's get out of here." I said.

I imagined the commons in my mind. It's well kept grass, cool blue water, yellow cobblestone road and the Headmaster's house. I teleported both myself and the guy who's hand I held there. I looked over my shoulder to see if Reed managed to make it. He did. "We need to get you to the Headmaster, okay." I told the guy. I think he was in shock from what happened. I tugged him along until I got to the door.

It's a good thing that the Headmaster accepts visitors at all hours otherwise I would have to schedule an appointment.

"Come in." A muffled voice said behind the door. We headed inside. "Whoo's this, Melooody." Gamma asked on her perch. If she was human she would have been pointing at the guy next to me. "Gamma, that's why I'm here. He doesn't know who he is and I don't either." I answered. "The Headmaster is at a meeting, Meloody. But I can see the matter is urgent, so I'll go get him." She said.

Gamma stretched her white wings and started flying towards the meeting room. A few minutes past before the door opened. "Ms Shade, what's the matter that should disturb this meeting?" Asked an annoyed Malistaire Drake. I saw the eyes of every teacher on me. "Come here they honestly won't probably kill you." I said to the guy that was hiding behind me.

He cautiously came out of the dark. You could tell that he was nervous. "If this is a joke Melody." Cyrus warned. "You haven't even let me speak yet. This person here doesn't remember who he is, Reed and I found him on Unicorn Way when we were collecting water samples, and from what I can tell he is alive. I really don't know what to do?" I told him. "And so you come here. At this time." He said. "Yes. If you can come up with a better course of action then tell me." I said. Surprisingly there was no answer from him.

"You did the right thing Ms Shade." Professor Falmea said. "However where is your partner?" "Reed made it out of Unicorn Way, but past that point I don't really know." I answered. Then Malistaire pointed at the person I brought in. "Is what she said true?"

The guy nodded. Seemingly unable to speak. They seemed to understand what he meant. "Both of you take a seat." Malistaire told us.

"Before we do anything," he said to the guy next to me. "You need a name. Please tell me you know yours." The guy shook his head. This is a really bad time for speechlessness dude because if you don't speak up you are going to be stuck with whatever name they came up with.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Professor Weathersfield asked. Taking pity for the name that could be created in this room. "No, I don't remember anything at all. My name or otherwise." He replied. Truthfully I am amazed he didn't stutter. Maybe he wasn't as freaked out as he looked?

"Okay then."

The teachers conversed for a few minutes. I heard crazy names that no one should ever hear. Then they finally decided on one. Jack Spellthief.

"Jack, we will test you in a couple days when you will know a bit more about yourself." The Headmaster told him. I hope so, otherwise this will be one long year.


	2. The Nightshades

**Somehow I got this chapter done faster than I expected...**

* * *

The next few days were long, between Balestrom's project and making sure that my house is still in one piece, I was exhausted. I didn't even really have time to even mourn over Sean's death. It was if I was slowly being brought back to my normal self. It doesn't feel right. I shouldn't move on like that after someone important to me has died.

"Melody what's wrong?" Jack asked. His white hair flopping in his face as he sat next to me. He looked at me with great intent to figure it out. I sighed. If there was one thing I learned with Jack is that he is one determined son of a gun. He would pester me to death until he got an answer. "The week before you appeared my boyfriend died, I've not been quite myself and have been spacing out a lot." I answered him. I looked at my perfectly white couch and then the brown oak wood floor before looking at his face.

His face peeked with curiosity but also of slight sadness. That I don't understand how he can be sad and curious, without ever asking another question. Sometimes he is a mystery to me, though at the moment I think he's a mystery to himself. It sucks that he still doesn't remember really anything. I held my hopes high, but maybe it was because I didn't want to share my space. Sure Sean and I did, but that was different, to everybody else we were just boyfriend and girlfriend, but they didn't know that he was really my fiance, and the day that he died was the day that we were going to announce it to the world...

 **One week earlier**

* * *

 _Sean walked over to me. His smile was the brightest I have ever seen it. Today was the day! Everything was supposed to work out. When he got close I kissed him and he kissed me back. No one would ever doubt that we were in love. Not falling, we fell a long time ago._

 _"Hey Babe are we ready?" He asked. "Let's do this!" I replied happily. What I didn't know was that this would be the last time that I would see his face, because after that things did not go according to plan. Some of the undead had escaped from the streets. We didn't know that so we walked out of the shopping district and into the commons. I should've realized that something was wrong after everything was mysteriously silent. Especially since there's always a lot of wizards there._

 _It snuck up on us. We couldn't hear it. It's irony really; a death wizard killed by an undead creature. I happened to turn around in time to see it when I felt an unbelievable cold. I guess that a necromancer would be used to it being that they work with them daily. I didn't have enough time to alert him, or attack, before the creature brought it's blade into his chest. I wish I could have, I really do. That way everything would have worked out._

 _I looked as his body, now covered in blood and when the thing tried to do the same thing to me, I channeled enough electricity to completely destroy it. The headmaster happened to see what had occurred from his window. He came out of his office. Luckily the rest of the undead were already taken care of._

 _"Come inside Melody." The headmaster told me. I was on the brink of tears if I was not already crying. I didn't want to follow him, but I did. There was nothing I could do. What's dead is dead._

 _Sean's funeral was three days later. I was silent through the entire thing, just like I was the other days. The wizard city graveyard was full of people. I wondered if this is what would happen if I died. Malistaire came over and tried to comfort me, but his efforts were useless. The necromancers attempt only made things worse for me._

 _To say that he is the worst person to go to for emotional anything is an understatement. At least I acted like it helped. He would be going through the same thing because of his wife's death._

* * *

I got a hug from Jack. I hate that when I space out everything is dulled and then when I get back to reality everything comes back tenfold. It sucks, but I manage to smile. I needed to show that I was as alright as I say I am. I'm starting to doubt it now, everyone is so concerned, it's sad to say but I think that they may be right. Something's not exactly right with me.

There was a knock on my door and I got up to answer it. It wasn't far from my couch. I was on the bottom floor of my castle.

"Hey Mel, um... can I come in I need to talk to you." Reed asked. I didn't think he even knew where my castle was. Why would he appear today? "Okay, it's not as if I have anything better to do." I reply, slightly irritated. He always shows up in my life at horrible times. He always has.

We even met at a bad time. We were eight and I was accused of stealing something. I don't remember exactly what, it wasn't that important. Reed decided to help me out of the situation by telling the store's manager that he had done it. That was ten years ago.

He walked in and found a seat next to Jack. They started to talk and I decided to walk around my estate and look at all my flowers and plants. It always relaxed me, calmed me down and when one of them needed help I could. Sometimes I wish I could help more. Make things better for others, that was why I chose Life as my secondary.

"Hey!" Reed called. He was moving towards me. I stayed quiet sitting on the green grass. "Are you ever going to respond when I talk to you?" "What did you want to talk about Reed?" I asked. The serenity of the flowers was wearing off. He sat next to me.

"I wanted to inform you that Daniella was murdered yesterday and she was found with a note that says you killed her." He told me. I don't know why I burst into tears, but I did. My entire life was falling apart, both the good and bad parts. "I didn't kill her Reed. I didn't even know she was dead." I said. For once in his entire life he decided to stay. When ever I got really emotional he usually left. He can't have changed that much in the last two years?

"I know you didn't I just thought you would like to know, before you know what happens..." He said. I ended up with another hug. I didn't mind it. Though I don't think I could mind anything. I felt so numb inside. All I could feel was the tears dripping down my face.

I felt myself disappear far away. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care that it felt as if all the sunshine was disappearing from my life or that Reed was much closer than I would have liked. For once I felt nothing and it was wonderful.

"Are you okay Melody?" He asked. I didn't really notice past the world that was inside. I was crumbling and there was nothing I could do about it. Reed now really looked concerned and repeated his question. I stared ahead blankly. I felt a lot of the life I felt before disappear. I could no longer feel the electricity. I could now only feel the cold.

I closed my eyes and let everything take over me. Suddenly all the emotions came back from wherever they disappeared off to. All the anger and sadness hit me. Why did she have to die? She was the only thing that I was secure of. I knew that she would always be there, even if I hated her. It's strange how life can be so evil in an instant and how it can take away everything.

I felt Reed push my body closer to his and wrap his arms around me. I still didn't open my eyes. "I'm here for you I always have been. From when we were kids on, even those two years. I even knew of your engagement to Sean. He went to me to ask before he proposed not your parents. It crushed me, but I told him that he could. I knew that you'd be happy for once... But what happened was horrible. Please come back to your usual self, because I cannot stand you so unhappy." He told me.

I finally manage to say something. "Thank you. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you." I open my eyes to find myself inside my bedroom on my green rug. "I'm more sorry for never apologizing about what had happened two years ago. Even though I don't remember it, I still did it, and so I'm owning up to it." He told me. I blinked he's never apologized. I hugged him. Something that I haven't done in I don't know how long.

"I missed that, Mel." He said. He moved his arms from their position and leaned back against my bed. All security I once had was gone. "I remember when you drew those pictures. Do you still have them?" "No, I purposefully got rid of those. They were horrible Reed." I replied. "Yeah, I know, you were never much of an artist. Remember when I asked why you kept those, and you told me that you only kept them because they reminded you of how different you are from your family." He said.

Sucks to say that the only art form that I'm good at is music. I can sing and play several different instruments. But that was never acceptable; I had to be able to draw and paint. When they found out about those talents they almost disowned me. Who does that to their eight year-old child?

"It must be terrible to be a Shade. To have to live up to your family's expectations, never getting tested for what school you really are." He said. "Well you're a Shadow, not much better, but at least they allow something other than a diviner. Because of that I never know what I am." I replied. He laughed. "You know our families... Always thinking they know what's best when they really know nothing."

The door opened and Jack entered. I wondered how long it would take before he would come in. His curiosity is even worse than mine, and that's saying something. My curiosity has always gotten me I so much trouble it's amazing that I haven't killed myself or someone else hasn't killed me. It's horrible that I can say that about myself.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" He asked. I guess that I could let him into this conversation. He actually needs to know this stuff since he's supposed to be my distant cousin that no one's ever heard of. It wasn't my idea, it was the teachers. If they even still trust me.

No, I shouldn't think about that. I have to stay somewhat optimistic and put up my mask. That way people think I'm okay, even though I'm not and never have been. My perfect mask, my perfect emotional disguise, so nobody sees what's underneath. Nobody except Reed, but that was because he caught it down, like he always seems to.

"Our crazy families." Reed replied. "Things that you should probably know because you're supposed to be some long lost cousin of mine." I said. Reed raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I guess he wasn't suspecting that. I nodded at him silently hinting through our secret hand language that the teachers decided that he would pose as my cousin and that his ship arrived late because he comes from a world without a spiral key.

Yes, they were that inventive. I have to admit it was pretty fool proof, except he doesn't know much of anything, so if anybody asks he wouldn't tell them much. So that's what I'm for. I come up with a excuse like "he is pretty bad at explaining things about himself." He's mostly at home anyways so I don't have to worry much.

I started explaining about my family, leaving out some parts, like how I truly feel about them. The important things like what they do, that we're a family diviners, you know that crap. The stuff that everybody knows about them. It sucks to say that, I shouldn't have to. Most families have a few secrets, but mine has a ridiculous amount of them that I can't just let out, no matter how I feel about them.

 **11 years earlier**

* * *

 _"Mom why don't I look like dad?" I asked my mother as she was fixing my long red hair into two braids. She stopped what she was doing and let the hair fall loose onto my back. She sighed. I know now that she never suspected me to ask. Normally she would have came up an excuse, but she didn't._

 _"Melody that's because he isn't your father. When we found out that your father couldn't... produce you, I started to... make love with other people." She said choosing her words carefully. I was secretly horrified, and still am. I don't know who my father really is, and I probably never will._

 _"But sweetie that doesn't make him love you any less." She continued trying to smooth things over. "In fact he was the one that suggested it." Now that I'm older I don't doubt that a bit, he needed a child and this way he had one. He can be slightly heartless and so can mom._

 _"Who is my dad, mom?" I asked. She smiled slightly. "I don't know, sweetheart." She answered as she started braiding my hair again. I could tell then that this was supposed to be a secret and one I couldn't tell anyone, even blossom. I wanted to cry but my mother would never allow it. I had to stay emotionless like the rest of my family, it didn't mean I wanted to, I had to. Sometimes I wonder how my family are diviners and not something else, but then I remember the artistic traits that I didn't inherit._

 _"Okay mom." I said. I was ready to go to school. She let me exit the house and walk the next few blocks to the school._

* * *

Reed finished talking about his family. He was equally as brief as I was. Neither one of us thought it was a good idea to talk our real families in front of the amnesiac. He might slip up and expose them for what they really are, evil.

I heard a knock on my door again. This time Reed answered it. Probably a good thing because if I was accused of anything I would be seriously irritated. I hid against the staircase to hear what was going on.

"Mr Shadow where is Ms Shade?" The figure asked Reed. "I don't know what you mean, she's not here at the moment, maybe you should come back later when she is here." Reed lied. "Then where's the other one?" The figure asked. "You know what will happen if you're lying to me..."

I chose that moment to teleport into my room and signal absolute silence to Jack. Whatever this guy wanted it wasn't good. Soon Reed came up the stairs and asked. "Melody how do you know the Nightshade's?"

"That's a long story Reed... And one I don't feel comfortable talking about." I lie. Sure it's a long story. The Shades are part of the Nightshades and they are the deadliest of the families. "Well they're looking for you, and usually that isn't a good thing." He replied. "Fine but both of you have to keep the secret." I said. They looked at me expectantly.

"During the revolution there was a family called the Nightshades. They started infighting and it split into two families the Nightshades and the Shades. No one knows exactly what happened, some of my family says murder and some say something else... And lately the Nightshades have been trying to make up to the Shades. It can't be a coincidence with everything that's happening."

I was greeted with silence. At least it wasn't questions. That would have been way, way worse.


	3. What!

I sat and the end of my bed with both Jack and Reed. They, for some reason, decided to stay with me even though I said I was fine. Why doesn't anyone believe THAT I AM FINE! It's not as if I'm too depressed or something. I'm just a little more emotional than I would normally be lately. It's not as if they wouldn't be if they put into my position.

I held my head in my hands, allowing my hair to fall into my face, trying to forget everything. Sometimes I wish I could. The emotional pain would disappear and my life would go back to it's normal course. I wish I could accept that my life is going south, and fast. I wish many things, but I know none of them will probably come true. It's just how life is set up or at least it's how mine is. I wonder when my court date is? Since that's probably when I'm going to die. They have more proof against me, unless they decide to ask Judgment her decision. That rarely ever happens anymore, if they do I probably won't die, but then I would have to find the true killer, because I'm no longer a minor in her eyes.

Reed pulled me closer to him once again. I wish I could still feel the humming of all life and emotional energy so I knew what to do. Without it's guidance I'm screwed. It's like my own energy turned against me.

"Let's go somewhere, I can't take all this wallowing." Reed said. Jack seemed to agree. A 2 out of 3 person means I'm stuck whether I want to go or not. "It's not as if it's going to hurt you any. An outing in the world that doesn't have to do with school would be good for you. It shows that you aren't a coward. Unless you want that." He added. It's amazing sometimes how Reed knows exactly what to say. Am I really that predictable?

I'm dragged out of my house. Almost literally I really don't want to do anything that has to do with people right now. They really aren't really worth my time if they come up with things against me that I didn't even do, or would do for that matter. People are unfair like that. And because I'm a Shade, a notably "perfect family" it's worse.

I sigh as I'm brought to Marleybone. At least It's not wizard city. I'd rather not deal with the wizards, but I have to deal with the smoke. It always makes me feel sick. Strangely I'm not having a problem with it today. What is wrong with me? It's a question I think I will be asking a lot. Sometimes I don't feel like I'm myself anymore.

The Marleybone streets were crowded as usual. The Marleybonian dogs were minding their own business for once. The "paperboy" was pedaling as fast as he could on whatever device he was on, delivering the mailboxes and selling them to other Marleybonians. Reed walked on the sidewalks with Jack and I finding someplace to enjoy what was left out of the day. That was until I ran into the last person I didn't want to see. Sherlock Bones the greatest detective in history, just my luck.

"Ms Shade I would like to ask you some questions." He told me. If I didn't go with him I would be thought of as guilty and I didn't need more people thinking that. "Of course Mr. Bones." I replied. I was ushered to 221 B. Barker St. It's amazing how fast news travels.

I looked behind me to see Reed giving me looks of pity, if it were even possible from the guy who probably set this up.

Bones house was very different from what I was expecting. The walls were an intricate red pattern with green, equally intricate, molding; the floor was the traditional Marleybonian brick. Sherlock ushered me to one of the chairs. I'm surprised Watson wasn't there, but what do I know. I don't visit Marleybone very often and if it weren't for Reed I wouldn't be here at all.

"Ms Shade I think you know the means of this interrogation." He said while smoking his pipe. Sickening smoke spilled out. So now my smoke issues are showing themselves. My head was killing me but I answered. "Yes." "What were you doing 12 pm today?" Great the traditional interview questions. "I was at my house with my cousin Jack mourning over my" I took a deep breath. "Fiancé's death." I said. "I thought they said in he reports boyfriend, did he just propose to you?" He asked. "We were engaged for a month and the day he died was when we were going to announce it." I answered.

I kind of spaced out after that. I don't really know for how long, but long enough for him to notice that I wasn't really there anymore. "Ms Shade are you alright." He asked. "I'm alright, I just have spacing out a lot. I'm sorry I don't mean to." And before I could say anything else. "Ms Shade. You may go now." And I was escorted to the door.

The noise of the street lowered. It was late so I wasn't surprised. "You know it isn't a good idea for a pretty girl like you to be wondering the streets at night." A cat said as it approached me. It's yellow fur glittering in the light of the lampposts. This is what I get for walking around looking for Reed and Jack. "Right boys." The cat said while flipping the coin in his right hand. After that I blacked out...

 **The next day**

I'm not sure if I'm even really awake anymore or alive for that matter. If I thought my previous headache was horrible the current one was much worse. What the hell happened to me last night, or is it still? I'm not sure anymore. It's really getting hard to concentrate. But I guess things could be worse. The room that I'm in is beautiful. I just wish I could see more of it than the ceiling and blue and white rose patterned walls. I tried, I honestly did, but I kept passing out. There's no escape for me. I wonder where Reed is? Maybe if I focus my energy, if I have any energy left that is, I can find him, but sadly I won't be able to do anything except watch. I close my eyes and focus all of my mental energy on finding him...

 _Reed looked stumped. "Where could she be? I have already asked Sherlock if he knew where she was. Jack what do I do?" He asked Jack. Jack looked worried. "Reed I wouldn't know?" They were sitting at one of the many Marleybonian cafes' sitting trying to enjoy their breakfast. "She's still missing?" Asked someone behind them. "Yes." Reed replied to the voice. "Most victims show up by now, insane or dead. What did she look like?" The person asked. "Medium length red hair, gray eyes, pale skin. Was wearing a purple dress with green, I think there called, accents."_

 _"She hasn't showed up then. Which is unusual. So they settled on a girl... How very interesting..." The voice said as it disappeared back into the woodwork. Reed shook his head allowing his dark brown longish hair fall in his face..._

 _I open my eyes when I hear the doorknob softly turn. If only I could get away... I don't have enough energy to teleport to anywhere. I used the remnants already to see what was happening with Reed and Jack._

 _"You will do exactly what we say little wizardess. We don't kid. You know what happened to the last one. We even put your name on it. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if we put it in that your friends killed you?" The black and dog told me as he brought a very sharp knife against my neck. "Now I'm sure you would love to meet the master. After all he's the one that wants you here." What does it matter anymore if I die, but my friends are a whole different thing. They don't deserve this, any of this. Not the people who have always been there for me. I probably do. That's probably why everything has happened to me._

 _"Stop threatening the poor girl Ripper. We both know that she doesn't need any help. She's already given up. You can see it in her eyes." The tall brown dog told Ripper. "That would be no fun, Samuel." Ripper replied with a hint of malice as he stormed out the room. I wonder why such hostility? Normally Marleybonians are peaceful. Then again normal Marleybonians wouldn't kidnap some poor girl and try killing her._

 _"I'm sorry about that. Ripper can be... Ripper... He's such a pain when it comes to these matters." He told me. "Now let's get some of that anti-magic off of you." He removed the necklace that I didn't realize existed, from my neck. I started to feel my headache start alleviate. Wizards, or any magical creature really, shouldn't be near that stuff. Since it blocks all magic from the user, and magical beings need magic to survive._

 _I could see the liquid inside the necklaces pendant try to move closer to me. So that was where the nasty substance was hidden. I could fee some of the energy I had lost enter me once again. At least I had some energy, meaning I could talk and walk. Magical energy, or Mana, takes a while to "recharge" as it is explained by the professors of Ravenwood in the first year. After that they suspect you to remember. That's what happens when you go to one of the most prodigious magic schools in the spiral other than Pigswick._

 _"Thanks." I said weakly. "You're welcome, now lets get going." He said as I was tugged up. "Now just don't try to escape and we're good." I nodded. Like I would try. There's to much at risk, for both my friends and myself. If only I didn't care about others. That way I would actual find a way to end my stupid life before something else happens._

 _The hallway was long and dark with many doors. I followed the dog-named Samuel. I'm not sure why I recognize him. It's strange, both in voice and looks, that it's similar. But I can't put my finger on why._

 _At the end of the hallway was a large set of brown doors. Through the doors was a definite surprise. Not a death trap. Not a torture room, and certainly not a dark room, but Noah Nightshade. Why would the head of that family want me, the strange Shade, the one that no one would really miss, the one that my family would probably pay to get rid of?_

 _Noah's smiled. "You're not quite what I was expecting from the Shades. A musician, C student, have they lowered their standards that much? Really. Have they?" he said. I lowered my head. I'm such a embarrassment. "No. I'm just not quite like them." I told him. "You know you may sit. I'm not going to kill you. I would've done that already."_

 _I took the seat that was across from him. The white, intricate patterned, round, table separating us. He looked amused. I looked behind me, seeing the door close, I was alone with this man. "I'm sorry for Ripper's poor manners. I'll let you know right now none of us in this household killed that poor girl. No matter what Ripper tried to convince you of." Noah told me. I don't know to trust him about that. Ripper seemed pretty convincing with that knife put across my throat. "I can tell you don't trust me. You have good reason. Especially since our families are at each others throats all the time, don't worry that's not why I've brought you here." "Then why am I here?" I ask even though I probably don't want to know_

 _"You really don't know, do you? Your mother never told you who your father was? Probably came up with an excuse like 'I don't know.' When she certainly does know. I'm certain you've heard of Mark Nightshade, my father. They agreed, for some reason we may never know, that they would go into some strange form of affair. One, that both marital partners agreed with on both sides, something that rarely ever happens, anymore. So you see your technically my half sister. And I at least want to get to know you. Especially after we rescued you from street bandits. I'm sorry about leaving the anti-magic on for so long, but seeing how unstable your energy was... It was for the best." He said._

 _I guess what he's saying could be true. At least he apologized. Sigh. Am I really that weak that I'd accept something like this? Yes, apparently I am, because I think I have. Then again I never had a problem with the Nightshades. I may not agree with their ways, but that doesn't mean their terrible people. "You're forgiven. Things could have been worse." I replied. "I guess things could have, but that still doesn't quite make it forgivable. I didn't get you in time before they did things. I think you understand what I'm saying. It was quite sickening, and the thing is you didn't even seem to care. Why, do you not care about yourself?" He half apologized and half asked._

 _"I truthfully don't care anymore what happens to me. Thankfully I don't remember anything of that sorts, then again I have been kind of spacing out, a lot more than I usually do. I guess it's because of all the things that have been occurring right now." I replied. His face changed to concern. I could see the resemblance between him and myself. He had the same hair color and skin tone. I guess that I know why I look so different than my raven-haired; olive skinned "family."_

 _"You space out a lot? You do realize that doesn't say much for you right. And then you don't care about what happens to your body. You do realize this is not the response that anyone actually wants to hear. I am concerned. I would, as I said before, like to get to know the sister that I never knew I had." He told me._

 _"Okay, what would you like to know about me?" I asked. "Okay, if you're so open then what was your first boyfriend?" He asked. I almost laughed. "You know that you sound like a girl, right? As an answer to your question it would be Darren Smoke, when I was 13. We split up within a week. So nothing really happened there." I answered. "I do not sound like a girl. It was just an innocent question." He said. Just keep telling yourself that..._


	4. Short Story

**This isn't really chapter 4. This is just a short story I have written in place of it because I still don't have the chapter done and I feel really guilty. Though it should resolve any questions you may have about how Daniella had charmed Reed.**

 **Another thing, I will probably take this down after I've completed the real chapter 4. Unless you want me to keep it up here...**

 **Now that's over. I hope you guys like it. And to clear any issues its written in Daniella's point of view.**

* * *

I felt horrible for what I had done. She didn't really deserve it. Then again nobody did. I had just charmed her boyfriend into falling in love with me. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't resist. I've always been jealous of the attention he gives her. But still what I had done was totally uncalled for. She's been nothing but nice to me, and I've been nothing but nasty to her. On the first day of class she even tried being my friend; something that no one had ever bothered to do. Sure I have Suri, but I'm pretty sure that she's just pretending to be my friend. She's never been nice to me, or anyone really.

Back to my problem, how do I reverse this charm? I never thought about the consequences when I cast it. I don't think I was even thinking. Gosh, I'm so stupid. Who doesn't think about what their casting? Only an idiot, because of what could happen...

 **Fifteen days before**

* * *

 _"I've had enough!" I shrieked. I was pacing the library in my house angrily, looking through every book on the shelves for one on love spells. I didn't care what it was just as long as it had the desired effect. I would have Reed. He was charming, handsome and everything a girl would ever want. He would be mine and mine alone!_

 _Soon I found the book. It was on the top shelf. My mother didn't want me to get into love magic. But what she didn't know wouldn't kill her..._

 _I looked through the context of the book until I found the one I was looking for. I didn't want to change my current boyfriend, Sean. Sure he was great, but I wanted more. I wanted the thrill of what was forbidden to me. I wanted Melody's boyfriend. I read the words carefully and smiled. This spell would be simple enough._

 _Soon it was the next day and I lay waiting. I could easily enough get Reed alone. I had it planned out. First I would stun him, then I would find a place alone and cast the spell._

 _Unfortunately my plan had worked. Reed now was following me around like a lovesick puppy. Instead of the feeling victory like I thought I would have. All I felt was guilt. I had just taken someone else's boyfriend and left mine for no reason. But I had decided to have my fun and lord it over Melody, who was beyond upset. In fact she looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment... And Sean, well... decided to cross the line and help her._ _Truthfully I don't blame him. I was being beyond the bitch I normally was._

* * *

I find the book and turn to the page. It seems to be teasing me for the answer for it was written in a language I couldn't read. So now I have to find the book for language translating spells. It was on the lowest shelf in the corner of the room I almost never look. After I cast the spell, the words seemed to be plain English.

It told me to say the words of the spell in reverse. At least it was normal, you never know with older spells. The second I see Reed I'm going to do it. "Reverse the curse" as some would say. Too bad I didn't reverse it earlier before it took its toll. I just really wanted to believe he meant those things, but I know deep down that he doesn't and he won't remember any of it. Truthfully I wanted someone to love me unconditionally, like Melody gets.

Melody, sigh, sometimes I wish I could be her. I would be apart of one of the richest families, know that everyone who meets me loved me, and most of all actually have someone who cares about me. The Frosts are exactly like their name, cold and uncaring. They like to glide over issues instead of facing them. The Shades never have any issues or problems. Why did life have to be unfair?

Soon I found Reed and reluctantly undid my spell. I teleported after that for I did not want him to know it was me. Even though it was already too late. He would figure it out. Especially since Melody does hold grudges. And this is one insult I think that she would almost never forgive. I guess I can pride myself in that. I did break them up, which was a huge goal of mine, but at what cost? I had lost Sean forever and any self-respect I may have had. I think I'm a horrible person.


	5. I'm a seer

**Sorry for taking so long to write and put up here. I have been unbelievably busy. And thanks to one very special guest my short story stays up here as well. Thanks for the review Dianastardreamer(guest). You have no idea how overjoyed I was to see it. I always love reviews, positive or negative, it's that someone cares enough to do it.**

 **And to relieve any questions, this is the real chapter 4. It continues after chapter 3 and is in Melody's point of view (just like the rest of the story will be.) Since I'm horrible at summarizing chapters here is a small excerpt of the previous chapter:**

 _"I truthfully don't care anymore what happens to me. Thankfully I don't remember anything of that sorts, then again I have been kind of spacing out, a lot more than I usually do. I guess it's because of all the things that have occurred now." I replied. His face changed to concern. I could see the resemblance between him and myself. He had the same hair color and skin tone. I guess that I know why I look so different from my raven-haired;olive skinned"family."_

 _"You space out a lot? You do realize that doesn't say much for you right. And then you don't care about what happens to your body. You do realize this is not the response that anyone actually wants to hear. I am concerned. I would, as I said before, like to get to know the sister that I never knew I had." He told me._

 _"Okay, what would you like to know about me?" I asked. "Okay, if you're so open then what was your first boyfriend?" He asked. I almost laughed. "You know that you sound like a girl, right? As an answer to your question it would be Darren Smoke, when I was 13. We split up within a week. So nothing really happened there." I answered. "I do not sound like a girl. It was just an innocent question." He said. Just keep telling yourself that..._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **A little while later...**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Noah asked. "Yes." I replied. I didn't want to alert him to any more problems I may have. I just felt a little sick to my stomach, that's all. "Spill it." He said jokingly. "You may not want me to." I replied. He looked at me for a second and then he figured out what I meant.

"Okay I agree, not the best idea. I can get you something…" He told me as he left the room. I didn't move, I positioned my head on the table. And hoped that this was nothing and it would just go away.

A few minutes later Noah reentered the little room. I didn't bother to look up. I was just concentrating on not throwing up. He chuckled a little. "It's coming." He said. I was hoping that it would go away without help. I guess I'm never that lucky. Samuel arrived, not Ripper thank god, with something. Yet again, I didn't look up to see.

"Um... here it is." Samuel said. He gave Noah the bottle that was in his hands. The bottle occupancy then entered a cup. I knew this from the all the energy around me. Unfortunately it was not as accurate as it normally was as I couldn't tell what it was exactly. At least my powers are slowly returning to me.

I felt a hand touch my back. I finally look up and smile weakly at Noah. His face was that of concern. He gave me the cup and after a second of hesitation drank from it. The liquid tasted foul, like black licorice and some sort of fruit blended horribly together. I knew what this liquid was, who didn't; it was a basic potion that is used to settle down the stomach. I can't say it didn't work.

"Thanks." I told Noah. "No problem Melody. You are my guest after all." He said to me. I smiled at him more generally, not forced like the last one. He paused for a few minutes before he said, "I think your friends are worried about you. Shall we meet again?" "Yes, we shall." I replied.

He opened the door and I followed him down the hallways. Every so often there would be a window that would have sunlight streaming out of it. I always loved the sunlight. I always loved how it could instantly brighten every room it entered. I always tried to be like it. Be a little "Sunshine" as Sean would say. Oh how I miss him and his nicknames. I even miss his jokes. And that's saying something, as they were terrible.

Noah and I were in front of two mahogany doors. He smiled at me and allowed me out. He followed me and led me off of his property. Surprisingly for Marleybone it was very green. There was a garden in the center of his property where there were plenty of different flowers, hedges and trees. It was extremely well taken care of. Not even a leaf was out-of-place on any of the hedges. I know how much time that must take, even with magical sheers you have to plan every single cut. I can only imagine how long the groundskeeper took to do all of them.

I stared at the spiral door that was just passed the garden. It was just like any other spiral door, brown, narrow and near the end of the property. It was only a matter of minutes before both of us made it there. Noah took out a key out of his black coat pocket and inserted it into the door. I was starting to feel a little envious of his coat because of my torn purple dress I was wearing. Soon enough a portal appeared in the place of the door. Noah took my hand and led me out into a chapel. I knew that this was Marleybone's spiral chamber room. I could never remember the exact name of the place. It's a pity as it is kind of pretty with its detailed stained glass and ancient architecture. The place wasn't new for any means.

"Before I leave you. I have one request." Noah told me. I looked up into his green eyes. "And that would be?" I asked innocently. "That you will make sure that you look up the tale 'The first wizard.' It's going to important if you're going to find more about your new friend, Jack." He replied as he ushered me out into the street. Thankfully there wasn't many Marleybonians wandering the streets, so I went by practically unnoticed. I looked behind me when I could no longer feel his presence and he was gone.

I thought about where Reed and Jack would probably be. They wouldn't be at the same Cafe as it is nearly noon. I concentrated on Reed's energy signature. Every wizard or wizardess has their own energy signature. It's how us wizards find each other. I wasn't going to try to teleport to him. Number one, it would probably freak him out, he was extremely worried earlier and is probably frantic now. Reed can only keep his cool for so long. Number 2, Reed just plain hates to be surprised. It doesn't matter what the surprise is. He may be indefinitely loyal but even then he'd be furious at me for a long while. I really don't need him to be any more upset at me.

It wasn't long before I found Reed. He was standing in a corner looking absolutely desperate. The second he saw me I was gathered into probably the most consuming hug I've ever had in my entire life. Followed by a quick, "Where in the spiral were you?" Something that I couldn't really tell him so I stayed quiet as he looked at me worryingly. Honestly I'm sane, I think. Just because I'm a bit different from I usually am, doesn't mean anything.

"Jack should be well... back in a few minutes." Reed told me. I smiled. "So he pestered you too much." I replied, knowing full well that he can be a bit of a pest at times. "I don't know how you've put up with him for the last couple of days. He's like having a little over-energetic I don't know what." He told me. "I agree with that. Where is he anyways?" I asked. I probably don't want to know.

Reed smiled. "He's currently playing one of the games over at the town square." He answered. "Good idea." I stated thinking about how much easier things would have been if I thought of it. "Not meaning to sound like a broken record, where in the spiral were you melody?" He asked me again. I smiled up at him. "That I can't tell you Reed, because I truthfully don't know." I answered him. He looked me over; obviously looking at all the rips and tears in the previously nice dress I was wearing. "Why do I have a problem believing you?" He asked me.

"Why wouldn't you believe me?" I replied looking straight into his dark blue eyes. He shook his head and told me. "This is you Melody. You are the girl who will do anything to make sure everything is alright for the other person, even if it means killing yourself in the process. You are the girl who will try to brighten up any situation. You are the girl who tries to hide every emotion so everyone else doesn't know how hurt you really are. Because, trust me on this one, you aren't the person you make yourself out to be. You aren't the happy-go-lucky person that nothing seems to upset. Just like I know that you need security, just like everyone else. But no one will ever think of that while you hide under that emotional mask of yours. Now come on, we need to get Jack over to his test. And tell Sherlock that you've been found." He told me.

I discovered myself walking to the detective's home right beside Reed. I was not going to be lost once again. Not after what happened the last time. Reed knocked on the door. I was starting to panic. I really didn't want to go inside. Thankfully he seemed to notice. I didn't want to have to explain why. The door opened and Sherlock peered outside. He looked slightly relieved when he saw me. I guess it's because then he didn't have to explain my disappearance to the Yard. He couldn't have been worried about my safety, could he?

"Melody, you're alive!" Sherlock exclaimed as he beckoned both Reed and I inside. I was a little skeptical at first but Reed dragged me in, quite literally. It was exactly the same as the last time I saw it except that it was a lot more cluttered. There were newspapers on his private desk and a map of Marleybone clinging onto the wall. The map had neat lines drawn on it. The lines were down in red and in the shape of a pentagram. Then I noticed the second map next to it. It had the same shape and it was of Wizard City. Is something going on that I don't know about?

I sit down in one of the chairs next to the maps. And study them closer. I noticed that the one that for Wizard City was for undead attacks, while the other was for kidnappings. Was there a connection between the two? That was when I remembered what Noah had told me, about Jack. What does Jack have to do with the tale of "The first wizard?" It used to be my favorite story when I was younger, but now that I'm older I don't ever have the time to read it. I'd almost forgotten about its existence until now. Could that tale actually be true? And how would Noah know? It's probably because he's a Nightshade. They always seem to know everything that's going on. They always do.

I touched the maps corner and saw something strange...

* * *

 _The black floors were made out of Obsidian and the walls were made of hardened lava. I could tell that this place was some sort of palace by the careful decorations that could barely be seen in the almost pitch-blackness. A figure stepped out of the darkness holding a torch. I could tell it was female. Then I could see her in her full glory. She was gorgeous, no doubt about it. She was wearing a Dragonspyre warrior's habit in the colors of red and yellow. I had no idea who she was._

 _"Hello Melody." She told me with a slight smile on her face. It was the most of a smile I've ever seen on one of them. Back when Dragonspyre was in its glory its people were great warriors and not so great peacekeepers._

 _"Who are you?" I asked worried. I didn't even know where I was She just smiled at me understandingly. "I'm what you wizards call the 'Dragon Titan.'" She told me. I just stared at her. I couldn't believe that she would be her. One of the feared supposed sleeping titans. If she was one of them then she could destroy me in an instant. I'm nowhere near as powerful as she._

 _"Why did you show me this place?" I asked her. "Because I need to talk to you." She calmly stated. "Um... why do you want to talk to me?" I asked. "You are my seer Melody, who has been trained under the wrong art. Who's also been accused of murder and I need you alive to tell my prophecies, because I can't have another one for over a century." I blink, trying to comprehend that I am a seer. Something that is so very important to the scheme of things. I've never viewed myself as something important._

 _She studied me and touched my hand. Her skin was silky smooth. It was almost like touching something inhuman, which technically she was. This was her human form; anything as powerful as she had a form for almost everything. I just didn't suspect anything like this._

 _She brought me down one of the many unlit corridors until we were in a room where there was a pool. It was covered with the light of the moon. I knew what I had to do, but I awaited her instruction, I didn't want to seem anxious or too much of a freethinker. It's probably an embarrassment enough that my parents put me into the school of Storm instead of fire._

 _When we were both close to the water I was pushed in and she started chanting. I couldn't move as the searing pain went down my back. I couldn't breath either. It was as if I were stuck in some sort of limbo. Her chanting became louder and louder until it stopped. I heard nothing and I felt nothing. Was I dead? Then I was lifted from the water and I blacked out hearing her voice..._

 _"You are now mine..."_

* * *

Reed looked at me with a worried expression. "Melody, are you alright?" "Why wouldn't I be?" I replied, confused. I didn't know why he would be asking that question. "Melody, you were glowing and now you're wet." He told me. I hadn't really noticed until now. That meant I am really the dragon titans seer.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said to him. He looked at me with a look that could only mean, "try me." I sigh and tell him. "I think you'll find out in a bit." You could definitely say that he didn't look very impressed. He sighed. "We need to get going. Just be amazed Sherlock didn't see it."

I followed Reed until we found Jack looking bored sitting on top of one of the steps by the huge fountain. When he saw us he looked relieved.


	6. So that's what he is

**I apologize for not updating this in so long and for the chapter being so short. I, for the first time in my life, wasn't sure what to write. My plan I was using kind of got thrown away by accident. Now that I have a new plan I can write this once again. :D**

"Where were you!?" Jack exclaimed. Somehow he moved from relief to the border of irate. I don't know what I did to cause such a reaction. He's only known me for about a week. Why do people always remember me? I'm not strange; I'm normal so to speak. "Jack I don't know." I told him. "But you need to take the test to see what type of wizard you are." He didn't look impressed by diversion of topic, but thankfully didn't say anything. Jack, Reed and I started toward the spiral door. I hope that people in Wizard City don't hate me after the crime I didn't commit.

I hung my head low when I exited the spiral door. I didn't want to be noticed by others and I'm slightly embarrassed by other wizards believing in what the media tells them. Sometimes I wonder about other wizards common sense. How could I kill someone when I wasn't even in Wizard City at the time? And most of all why would I write a note claiming myself as the murderer? What idiot does that!

"Are you okay Melody?" Reed asked. Why would he ask that. That was when I noticed that I was walking at the same rate as he was. I almost always travel behind him. "I'm fine." I told him. I know he didn't believe me. He hardly ever did when it came to matters where it came to how I feel.

It wasn't long until we all arrived at the Headmasters house. The headmaster was sitting on the chair near his extremely cluttered desk. He looked as if he was having a headache.

"Jack, Reed and Melody, welcome." The headmaster said. "Hi." Jack replied shyly. From what I've learned he is extremely social to those he knows and not so social to those he doesn't. I guess he doesn't know Ambrose very well...

"Alright Jack let's get started." Ambrose said as he brought out a large book. He sat it down on the table in front of Jack. The headmaster then handed him a quill and told him to circle his answers as Reed and I took a seat in the chairs by the right wall. There wasn't much for us to do; no homework or anything like that.

"Mel what really happened earlier?" Reed asked me. I sighed; I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone. He never did. "Fine. Remember the Dragon titan. Well she decided to make me her seer." He looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry. I had no idea..." He told me. "It's alright Reed. If I didn't want you to know I wouldn't have told you." I stated. "Um... can you help me find something in the library?" I asked him. "Yeah. What do you want me find." He sighed. "I want to find 'The first wizard.' I just want to read it again after all these years." I told him. It wasn't exactly the truth and it wasn't exactly a lie. "Okay." He replied.

It wasn't very long until Jack had finished the test. Apparently he's a balance wizard. In truth I'm not surprised. He wasn't exactly like any of the other schools of magic. He wasn't anywhere close to them. Balance isn't a school where students go if they can't fit into other schools; it's a school where students go when they fit into it. I still don't understand why Noah told me to read "The first wizard." Then again he knows something I don't.

After Reed and I dropped off Jack and went to the library. I never appreciated it as much as Reed had, but it had its moments. Such as when Reed found the book in about three minutes. I don't know how he knows the library so well. I guess that I should too because it is my last year at Ravenwood before I graduate. Well that is if I even survive to that point.

I started to read the "The first wizard."


End file.
